


Pole Dance

by Dannation (persianfire)



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Pole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persianfire/pseuds/Dannation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on Charlie handcuffing Jason to the pole....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pole Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corycides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corycides/gifts).



Charlie kissed him; all teeth, and lips pressed against gums with tongues duelling for dominance. She was angry, and not because Nate had been following her. She was angry at herself for wanting something that she couldn't have. Something that was wrong. Even if Miles did wink at her and flirt like they weren't related. So she'd do this, have Nate because even though he was the enemy it was more acceptable than what she really wanted.

His one wrist was still attached to the pole and he cursed when he couldn't touch her properly. Charlie smirked, it felt good to have one over on him.

"Unlock the cuffs," he grunted, his hand between her thighs, teasing her infuriatingly. She wanted his fingers inside. She wanted them hard and rough so she could feel it when she next saw Miles.

"No." Her voice was lost in his mouth but she knew he heard her. No way was she going to let him free. He moved his fingers away, leaving her empty and pulsing with need. "You bastard."

"If you're leaving me like this, baby, you're gonna have to do the work." 

Even tied to a pole he was smug. She wanted to wipe that look off his face, and she knew exactly how to do it. She took a step back, took a moment to appreciate the goods, because he was good looking. All muscle and youth and inexperience; but pretty, definitely pretty. His pants were around his ankles and his shirt had been pushed up and over his head so it hung uselessly around his arm and handcuffed wrist. 

He was breathing heavily, obviously enjoying this little play between them. His cock was hard, straining towards her. She touched it teasingly, like he'd touched her; with no real pressure behind it, just enough touch to drive someone mad.

Nate bucked into her hand eyes closing briefly, and that's when she let go and kicked his legs from beneath him. He slid down the pole in jarred painful movements, but he was a supposed warrior so she didn't worry about hurting him. He could take it.

"You bitch." He'd landed, legs caught under his pants to the right of him and he had to wiggle to get untangled and Charlie couldn't help but laugh, he looked so undignified. She tipped her head back, long tangled hair falling over her shoulders, exaggerating her laughter, and when he'd gotten himself comfortable--erection still on display and still hard and wanting, Charlie unlaced her boots and peeled off her own pants.

Then she crawled over him, sitting in his lap, his cock nudging at her sex hopefully. "Shut up. This is what you wanted all along, anyway." Then she lifted herself up and lowered herself onto him.

They both groaned and Charlie leaned down to him for a kiss. It still wasn't like the one she imagined with Miles, but it was good, and his breath was fresh. His free hand tugged at her thin vest, pushed it up far enough for him to uncover one breast and brush against her nipple until it pebbled under his touch. 

He thrust up into her as hard and deep as he could, but she was the one controlling this and she met each thrust with one of her own, closed her inner walls around him until he lost all sense and rhythm.  
It wasn't Miles, but in that moment she didn't care. Nate was clean, and she'd checked his cock and pubic hair for unmentionables, and found him thankfully clean. That didn't mean he didn't have anything, didn't mean she didn't either, but these weren't times where they had many options anymore. Sexual disease was rife, and you just had to try and be careful. Sort of.

"Tell me when you're close," she panted against his lips, then when he didn't answer she bit at them sharply. "I fucking mean it."

"Maybe, maybe not." He was an arrogant prick, but that didn't stop her movements, didn't stop her slickness from making Nate's thrusts easier. Didn't stop this from feeling good.

His hand gave her breast a painful squeeze before it moved south, scraping nails down her belly, and delving into her pubes. He found her opening and felt himself pushing into her. She gasped as she felt his fingers at her entrance, it made everything more...intense, and when he brushed his thumb against her clit she couldn't stop herself from crying out.

If she closed her eyes she could believe that this was Miles and that they weren't related and that maybe they were closer in age and were made for each other. Stupid fucked up fantasies.

Nate's thrusts got more haphazard and rough, and that's how she imagined Miles to be. Loving, rough. Hers. She could feel herself on the brink of orgasm, just a little more she would be pushed into the abyss. Her belly clenched, and she wanted to hold back, to keep feeling this pleasure/pain moment for as long as she could but she wasn't sure she could do it.

"Lean back." Nate sounded as if he was in pain too, but Charlie knew he was just trying to last longer because she was doing the same. Who knew when she was likely to have sex again; or when anyone would come along that she could trust enough not to give her herpes.

It was laughable really, that she trusted Nate with this, but she did as he asked, and the movement pushed her hips into his, as well as pushing her breasts in his direction. He leaned down awkwardly, sucking her uncovered nipple into his mouth and flicking it with his tongue.

His thumb was ruthless against her, each rub sending sparks off behind her eyelids, she hadn't even realised she had closed her eyes. He bit at her breast, not hard enough to break the skin, just enough to leave red marks and to make her feel it. The sharp quick pain sent her falling over the edge into the beginnings of an orgasm, and her whole body was on fire. She managed to catch herself, to stop it before it started. She held her breath, bit the inside of her cheek and held onto Nate tightly. 

It was a gloriously hot pain and she wanted to savour it.

 

"Close," he said.

Part of her wanted to feel him come inside her, to feel that rush of hot liquid and pulsing pressure as he let himself go, but she was a good girl and she lifted herself off him, let him carry on thrusting against the crease of her thigh while his fingers slipped inside her easily, not forgetting about her. That earned him a few points. She was so wet and hot and he pushed three fingers in deeply until the pleasure-pain of it all sent her spiralling, unable to control any of it.

Charlie couldn't breathe, she couldn't see or hear anything but white noise. She quivered around his fingers, leaking over him, and then she felt another wetness between her thighs and knew he'd come too. 

She should have moved away, it was too close really, but she liked the thought of their juices mingling and sliding down her legs together. They stayed like that, breathing heavily, her forehead resting on his shoulder, his breath loud in her ear and his fingers still inside her.

Pulses of pleasure shot through her as he wiggled his fingers again, just slightly. She was over sensitised and everything felt electric...it was the only kind of electric that still worked these days and she wanted it, and if she couldn't have it with Miles she'd have it with Nate.

When her rubbery legs would support her she made herself move, slipping off his fingers. She shakily got dressed while he watched her; cock wet, sated and lying against his hip, a sardonic smile gracing his face.

Still a smug bastard.

"Let me go and you can have more of this." He flickered his gaze down to his groin and Charlie had to bite her lip from saying how she'd seen more impressive cocks. Well, Miles' cock anyway, while they'd bathed, and only at a distance, but she could tell it was impressive.

Guilt coloured her cheeks, but from Nate's laugh he probably thought he'd made her blush. If only it was that simple, but it was her shame to bear. 

"I've had you once, I don't need more." She started to walk away then turned and said. "I hope you get free before the wolves find you." 

As she walked away she wished she'd taken the time to wipe herself down before putting her leather pants back on.


End file.
